Skins
Information Skins were added on New Years Eve, on 31st of December, 2018. As a part of the new years update, the first code that was sent out to players was exclusive for 2019, named 'NewYears2019'. It gave out the following skins: * Bunnoid - ''New Years Unit. * ''Watcher - New Years Watcher. * Grinder - ''New Years Grinder. * ''Cybersaurus - ''New Years Cyber. * ''SS: Scar - ''New Years Scar. Other special skins can be unlocked for other characters, some can be unlocked with codes or with requirements. One example is Scoobis, a code required skin that was released during the 2019 update, and was probably removed at the end of New Years Eve. The Code was ScoobScoob, and the skin was for Jack-In-The-Box. Another skin that requires an egg, for an example, is Dark House Unit, a Blood Egg required skin. Here are currently all the skins in TTRP! Just to cut it short, '''Watch The Stars is renamed to WTS', Gamepass is renamed to GP, Tiny Tin Foil Egg is renamed to TTFE, Toy Mega Pack is renamed to TMP. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Skins - Toys * Binky ** Princess Binky - VIP GP ** Watch The Stars (WTS) Binky - WTS GP ** Maneki-Neko Binky - Lunar GP ** Nightmare Binky - Nightmare GP * Teddy ** Bijuu Bear - Tuber Egg ** Clown Bear - Tuber Egg ** Teddy of the Dead - Halloween GP ** Candy Teddy - Candy Egg ** Lovebear - Valentines GP * Kittums ** Heartbreakum - Valentines GP ** Lava Kittums - Summertime GP * Trak ** Steam Trak - Copper Egg ** Doom Train - Zeebawx 2.0 * Jack-In-The-Box ** Scoobis-In-The-Box - ScoobScoob Code ** Toxin-In-The-Box - Toxin GP * Cybersaurus ** New Years Cyber - NewYears2019 Code * Eggbert ** Easter Eggbert - Easter Egg ** Toxin Eggbert - Toxin GP * Fandroid ** Grinch Fandroid - Christmas GP * Dog ** Doge - Extra Toys GP * Mushroom ** Mystic Mushroom - Mythical GP Skins - Characters * Bunnoid ** Forest Unit II - Chromegreen Egg ** Crimson Unit - Chromered Egg ** Storm Mark V - Chromeblue Egg: Before 2019 ** New Years Unit - NewYears2019 Code ** Glided Unit - Chromegold Egg ** Darkhouse Unit - Blood Egg ** VIP Unit - VIP GP ** Fortune Unit - Lunar GP ** Hazmat Unit - Toxic GP * Reach ** Candy Reach - Candy Egg * Watcher ** New Years Watcher - NewYears2019 code ** Copper Watcher - Copper Egg ** WTS Watcher - WTS GP ** Spring Watcher - Easter GP * Grinder ** New Years Grinder - NewYears2019 code ** Radioactive Grinder - Chromegreen Egg ** Easter Grinder - Easter Egg * Receiver ** Sweet Receiver - Candy Egg * Trickster ** Red Queen - Pink Pastel Egg * Calypso ** Silver suit - TTF Egg ** Charlotte - Extra PawPals GP ** Copper Suit - Copper Egg ** Operator Suit - TMP GP ** Cyber Suit - Extra PawPals GP ** White Rabbit - Pink Pastel Egg * Rot ** Cystic Rot - Toxin GP * Hypnite ** Clownotic - Pink Pastel Egg * Ayami ** Yukiko - Lunar GP ** Alice - Pink Pastel Egg * Striction ** WTS Striction - WTS GP * Cystic ** Mystic Cystic - Mythical GP * Oria ** Mad Hatter - Pink Pastel Egg Skins - Packs * Fox ** Winter Fox - Christmas GP * Pawpal: Penelope ** Lunar Penelope - Lunar GP ** Christmas Penelope - Christmas GP * SS: Scar ** New Years Scar - NewYears2019 code ** Cystic Scar - Toxin GP * Dark House TV ** Copper TV - Copper Egg * Toy Soldier ** Rocketeer - Chromegreen Egg ** Command - Chromegreen Egg ** Mine Sweeper - Chromegreen Egg ** Gas Attack - Toxin GP * Cream ** Hunnybunny - Chromegold Egg ** Chocobunny - Easter GP * Wendigo ** Radioactive Wendigo Category:Help